Bunga, Ramen dan Sentuhan
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Bunga, Ramen dan Sentuhan. Tiga kata yang berhubungan dengan perjumpaan Gaara dan Ino. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja namun mampu menjadi sebuah cerita. GaaIno. AT. AR. Semi-Canon/Canon-Setting. Gaara x Ino. Oneshoot.


Hello Minna-san, ketemu lagi. Kali ini saya bawa fic yang ringan dan tentunya masih dengan pairing yang sama. Fic ini terinspirasi dari semua fic yg udah pernah saya baca,hehe. Sorry banget kalo fic yg MC nya masih belum di-updet, masih WB kayaknya saya, tapi bakal saya apdet kok, don't worry ya! ;)

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei

Genre : General/Romance

Rated : K+

Pairing : GaaIno/ Gaara x Ino

Time Setting : 1 tahun setelah perang (usia Gaara dan Ino 17 tahun)

Warning : AT,AR, OOC, Typo(s), Fluffy

Nah, as usual, saya mau berbagi beberapa kutipan yang indah, at least menurut saya ini indah sih, hehe

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you._"― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince

"_This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you._"― Leigh Fallon, Carrier of the Mark

"_Friendship at first sight, like love at first sight, is said to be the only truth._" - Herman Melville

"_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle._" - Sam Levenson

"_I believe in love at first sight. You want that connection, and then you want some problems._" -Keanu Reeves

"_I don't know if I believe in love at first sight, but of course I believe in two people having chemistry right away. A girl should be really easy to talk to. When I lose track of time because we've been talking, I think that's really fun._" - Zac Efron

"_I don't think I've had love at first sight. But,I've definitely had moments where I've seen a person, and I'm like, 'Wow, there is something different about you, and I really want to get to know you._'" - Josh Hutcherson

"_With Romeo and Juliet, you're talking about two people who meet one night, and get married the same night. I believe in love at first sight-but it hasn't happened to me yet._" -Leonardo DiCaprio

"_1 universe, 8 planets, 204 countries, 804 islands, 7 seas, 7 billion people, and my heart still tells me it's you._"~ Author Unknown

"_3 things I want in a relationship: Eyes that won't cry, lips than wont lie, and love that won't die._"~ Author Unknown

"_There's no love like the first_." - Nicholas Sparks

* * *

**Bunga, Ramen dan Sentuhan**

**Bunga**

Pada suatu siang kira-kira pukul sebelas, Yamanaka Ino—seorang _jounin_ di Konoha—tengah menyiram bunga-bunga yang ia jual di tokonya. Kini memang hanya ia sendiri yang mengelola toko tersebut. Memang, sepeninggal ayahnya, ia kini hidup seorang diri. Ia menolak untuk merekrut seorang pegawai di tokonya, ia beralasan ia belum siap untuk menggaji pegawai tersebut, jadi ia hanya menjaga toko bunga Yamanaka hanya jika ia bebas dari misi ataupun tugas lainnya dari Godaime Hokage,Tsunade-_s__ama_.

Hari ini ia telah mendapat enam orang pembeli, ia cukup senang akan hal itu. Namun, selama dua jam ini, sejak pembeli terakhir datang belum ada pembeli lagi yang nampak. Hal ini membuat ia bosan. Lalu ia memilih untuk merangkai bunga saja daripada ia hanya duduk diam di balik meja kasir toko. Saat ia tengah asyik merangkai bunga, lonceng di depan pintu masuk tokonya bergemericing yang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke tokonya. Ia pun lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Ino dengan sopan tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Berapa banyak jenis bunga yang anda miliki Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya pembeli tersebut.

Ino lantas menoleh ke arah si penanya karena ia merasa pernah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Eh, kami saat ini kurang lebih memiliki seratus lima puluh jenis bunga,ada yang bisa saya bantu Kazekage-_sama_?"

"Bolehkah saya memiliki rangkaian bunga itu?" tanya Kazekage Gaara seraya menunjuk bunga berwarna biru keunguan.

"Ah, anda memilih bunga yang tepat, bunga ini melambangkan harga diri,wibawa,kebajikan dan kearifan, sangat cocok dengan posisi anda saat ini sebagai Kazekage!"

Gaara tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, mendadak ia sangat menyukai kata 'Kazekage'. Belum pernah ia merasa sebangga ini akan posisinya sebagai Kazekage Sunagakure.

Ino lantas membuat satu '_bouquet_' cantik untuk Gaara.

"Ini _bouquet_ pesanan Anda,Kazekage-sama! Semuanya jadi limapuluh _ryo_!" ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga tersebut pada Gaara.

Gaara lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang senilai seratus ryo dan memberikannya pada Ino.

"Uang kembalinya untuk kau saja, Yamanaka-san!"

"Ta-tapi Kazekage-_sama_!"

"Ambil saja!"

"Te-terima kasih kalau begitu!" ujar Ino sambil menunduk dengan sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara,usia kita sebaya bukan?"

"Eh,i-iya panggil saja saya Ino,Kazeka—maksudku Gaara_, yoroshiku_!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku harus pergi!" pamit Gaara.

"Sampai nanti,Gaara-_kun_!"

-0-

**Ramen**

Keheningan lantas menyelimuti toko bunga Yamanaka. Sayup-sayup Ino bisa mendengar kicauan burung dari kejauhan,hanya suara tiupan angin dan kicauan burung yang mampu sedikit mengusir kesenyapan di toko bunga miliknya. Entah mengapa hal ini malah membuatnya lapar,wajar saja mengingat ia belum memakan apapun sedari pagi,malah seingat Ino,terakhir kali ia makan adalah kemarin sore. Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ tentu ia juga harus memikirkan kesehatannya,ia sudah melupakan program dietnya sejak ayahnya meninggal,ia kini tidak lagi berpemikiran bahwa cantik itu kurus,justru sehat itu cantik. Lagipula ia cukup kelelahan,sejak Gaara keluar dari tokonya, banyak orang terus berdatangan ke tokonya untuk membeli bunga,sepertinya ini hari keberuntungannya.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya dan pergi menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Saat itu ia pikir sepertinya ingin makan ramen saja,sudah lama ia tidak memakan _Buta Ramen_ (ramen babi yang kaya akan _collagen_ yang bagus untuk kecantikan kul)t. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kedai ramen yang ia maksud,entah ini merupakan takdir ataukah hanya kebetulan semata,ia lagi-lagi harus bertemu sesosok Kazekage berambut merah bata,Gaara. Ia lalu menyapanya dan berbasa-basi agar tidak berkesan '_garing_'. Ia lalu entah mendapat ide darimana,akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Gaara untuk ikut bersantap di Ichiraku dengannya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju Ichiraku,tak henti-hentinya Ino terus berceloteh tentang berbagai hal. Gaara yang biasanya amat tidak terbiasa dan tidak nyaman dengan seseorang yang cerewet,entah mengapa kali ini ia bisa tahan untuk berlama-lama dengan Ino,ia justru berpikir bahwa celotehan Ino sedikit menarik,sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum tipis—dan tentunya tak terlihat oleh Ino.

Merekapun akhirnya sampai di Ichiraku. Ino langsung memesan Buta Ramen sedangkan Gaara memesan Shoyu Ramen biasa. Akhirnya mereka pun bersantap sambil mengobrol—lebih tepatnya Gaara mendengar Ino bercuap-cuap tentang berbagai hal.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa sekarang aku hanya menjalankan tokoku sendiri!" ujar Ino sambil melahap sisa terakhir dari ramen-nya.

"Bukankah itu artinya kau hebat?"

"Sebagian orang berpendapat demikian,tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak hebat."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Lihat saja,Sakura sudah menjadi Kepala Divisi Medis,Tenten menjadi Master Senjata di Doujou,Hinata menjadi _jounin_ elit,sedangkan aku menjadi Kepala Divisi Medis tidak bisa,menjadi Kepala Divisi _Intel_ pun gagal,aku memang buruk,aku iri padamu Gaara,di usia yang masih sangat muda kau sudah menjadi Kazekage,yang lain pun memiliki karir yang bagus,tidak seperti aku yang selalu terpuruk …" ucap Ino lirih sambil tertunduk.

"Ino,kau tidak perlu membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain,kau hebat,kau tidak bisa menjadi sempurna tapi menurutku kau sempurna,tetaplah menjadi diri sendiri!"

"Benarkah? Kau hanya menghiburku saja Gaara!"

"Kau adalah kunoichi tercantik jelita,tercerdas,paling menarik,terpintar dan paling berbakat yang kukenal!"

Ino tercekat,ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya,saat Ini Gaara—Kazekage Sunagakure, tengah memujinya sekaligus menggodanya tapi dengan cara yang elegan.

"Ga-Gaara, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain terima kasih,kata-katamu tadi sangat berarti bagiku!" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus pada Gaara.

"Kau tahu Ino,aku sudah mengetahui kabar akan kehebatanmu semasa perang,kau yang menyelamatkan para shinobi,bahkan Naruto dan Bee-_san_,kalau saja kau tidak tiba tepat waktu,mungkin mereka akan mati diterpa Juubidama,semua berkat kemampuan _Shintenshin_-mu Ino!" puji Gaara sekali lagi.

"Kau pun yang membantu semua shinobi untuk merapal jutsu elemen tanah dengan bantuan kemampuan telepatimu,kau juga yang membantu membangkitkan semangat aliansi shinobi dengan telepatimu,dan kau juga membantu mengedarkan berita dari Hashirama-_sama_ dengan kemampuanmu,kau itu tidak lemah Ino!"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Gaara-_kun_."

Mereka pun lantas beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan bersiap membayar.

"_Ji-san_, biar saya yang membayar semuanya, ambil saja uang kembalinya!" ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan sepuluhan lembar uang 50 _ryo_.

"Eh, Gaara-_kun_ ti-tidak perlu begitu,biar kubayar sendiri saja."

"_Ano_,ini terlalu banyak Kazekage-_sama_,saya tidak bisa menerima ini," tolak Teuchi secara halus.

"Tidak apa,ambil saja,terima kasih atas ramen yang enak," Gaara berucap demikian sambil berbalik pergi.

"Eh,Gaara_-kun_ tunggu!" Ino menyusul Gaara.

"Terima kasih Kazekage-_sama_!" seru Teuchi.

-0-

**Sentuhan**

"Gaara-_kun_, sebenarnya kau tidak tidak perlu membayar ramen-ku,aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino,aku melakukannya karena itu kemauanku,kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak."

"_Arigatou_ Gaara-_kun_."

"Ino,bolehkah aku …" Gaara belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Ino dari kejauhan.

'_Siapa dia_?' pikir Ino.

"Ino-_neechan_!" lagi-lagi suara itu memanggil-manggil nama Ino.

"Astaga, Konohamaru mengapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Ino ketika Konohamaru sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Ino-_neechan_ harus mengajariku!"

"Mengajari apa?"

"Teknik sensor,aku tidak mau kalah dari Hanabi!"

Ino hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Ino-_neechan_ tertawa,memangnya lucu?"

"Dengar ya Konohamaru,teknik sensor tidak bisa dikuasai sembarang orang,hanya orang-orang yang berbakat saja yang mampu menguasainya,biasanya hal ini ditentukan oleh klan," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menguasai teknik sensor?"

Ino hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana aku mengalahkan _byakkugan_ Hyuuga milik Hanabi?"

"Setiap klan memiliki keunggulan tersendiri,kau tidak perlu memikirkan keunggulan klan lain,Sarutobi memiliki keunggulan dengan jutsu apinya,bahkan Sandaime-_sama_ mendapat julukan sebagai yang terkuat,begitu juga dengan Asuma-_sensei_,dengan kemampuan mereka,mereka unggul jauh dari klan lain jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda,Sandaime-_sama_ dan Asuma-_sensei_ pasti bangga pada dirimu,pahami itu dan buktikan!"

"Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna jika ingin menjadi hebat,suatu saat kau akan mewarisi tekad api dari Sandaime Hokage!" Gaara menambahi.

"Terima kasih Ino-_neechan_,Kazekage-_sama,_aku akan membuktikan pada Sandaime_-jiisama_ dan Asuma-_jisan_!" ucap Konohamaru dengan semangat sambil melihat ke arah ukiran wajah Hokage Ketiga.

Konohamaru lalu tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Ino. Ino yang merasakan hal itu lalu membalas lirikan Konohamaru yang jika diartikan berarti 'mengapa'.

"Ino-_neechan_,aku ingin membisiki sesuatu."

Ino lalu merendahkan kepalanya agar Konohamaru dapat berbisik padanya. Gaara hanya melihat hal ini dengan keheranan.

"Ino_-neechan_ berpacaran dengan Kazekage-_sama_ ya,kalian terlihat cocok!"

"Akhirnya Ino-_neechan_ bisa mengalahkan Sakura-_nee_,_soalnya_ Ino-_neechan_ dapat seorang _Kage_ _sih_!"

Wajah Ino seketika memerah tak terkendali. '_Gaara_?' '_Pacar_?' '_Seorang Kage_?'. Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ino.

"Konohamaru jangan kurang ajar kau!" mendadak Ino berteriak demikian. Konohamaru yang sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauh dari bahaya (?).

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh,ti-tidak ada apa-apa _kok_!" jawab Ino sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak-apa."

"Lalu,mengapa wajahmu merah sekali,apa kau demam?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh,tidak _kok_!" jawab Ino yang malu dan salah tingkah.

"_E-eto_, tadi kau ingin berbicara apa Gaara?" sambung Ino kemudian.

"Ah,tadi aku hanya ingin bertanya,bolehkah aku mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu?"

Ino hanya terdiam mematung mendengarnya. '_Demi apa Gaara mau mengantarku pulang ke rumah_?' begitu pikirnya. Hal ini semakin membuat wajah Ino semakin merah.

"Ino sepertinya kau sakit,aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah sakit Konoha."

"Eh tidak perlu,aku hanya perlu kembali ke rumah," tolak Ino saat sudah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

Mereka lalu akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah Ino. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini,Ino lebih banyak terdiam. '_Dia menjadi lebih diam kali ini,sepertinya dia sakit._" Begitu pikir Gaara. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, Ino diam-diam mengibas-ibas kan tangannya layaknya sebuah kipas di wajahnya untuk menghilangkan efek merah di wajahnya. '_Apakah ini hanya aku atau memang di sini panas sekali,mengapa aku selalu merona seperti ini_?' Ino membatin demikian.

Tak lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya sampai di rumah Ino.

"Kita sudah sampai,Gaara."

"Rumahmu terlihat nyaman."

"Terima kasih Gaara,kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang," ucap Ino sambil tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Saat itulah ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Gaara di dagunya. Dengan tangannya,Gaara mengangkat wajah Ino agar tidak menunduk.

"Jangan,jangan menunduk …. Jangan lihat ke bawah,tetaplah angkat kepalamu untuk terus menatap ke depan!"

Gaara lalu menyingkirkan rambut Ino yang menghalangi matanya ke telinganya.

"Jangan pandang rendah dirimu sendiri Ino!"

Ino tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke dalam,di sini mulai gelap!" ujar Gaara.

Tanpa Ino duga,Ino lalu memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Gaara dan lalu dengan cepat berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa Gaara!" pamitnya dan lalu masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Gaara yang kaget,heran dan _shock_.

'_Pertama kalinya ada gadis yang menyentuhku,pertama kalinya ada gadis yang menciumku,apakah ini pertanda baik_?' begitu isi pikiran Gaara.

Di balik pintu,Ino hanya tersenyum-senyum memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia berani mencium seorang _Kage_. Ia hanya berharap tak akan terjadi perang antara Konoha dan Suna. Harapan yang cukup aneh memang.

Gaara lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung Hokage tempat ia menginap selama di Konoha.

"Mungkin aku harus menceritakan kejadian ini pada Kankuro dan Temari,aku juga harus mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang Yamanaka Ino,mungkin Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang tepat untuk mencari informasi tentang Ino," gumam Gaara sambil berjalan.

"Yamanaka Ino,mudah-mudahan ini adalah awal yang baik untuk kita,kuharap kau menjadi yang pertama," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum memandang langit yang bertabur bintang.

* * *

OWARI

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini, jangan lupa klik review ya


End file.
